


Switching Problems

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bipper, Boys In Love, Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Bill was in a jam and needed an out fast so he and Dipper worked out a solution. That solution ended up being sharing Dipper's body until they could find a way to get Bill his own. It seemed like a great solution except for the unforeseen side effects.Since they can't both be in control of Dipper's body at the same time they end up switching who is control at random. That would be manageable if not for the amnesia over what the previous person in control did that occurs every switch.It's been two months and Dipper's family is beginning to suspect something's wrong.-Russian Translation Here





	Switching Problems

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* this is for Billdip week day two (9/26/17) now *cough*

“Hey Dipper, where’s the mail?”  
Dipper looked up from his book and looked at Mabel in slight confusion.  
“I don’t know. The mailbox?”  
Mabel frowned and gave Dipper an “are you serious” look.  
“Bro, I asked you to get the mail 20 minutes ago.”  
“You did?”  
Dipper said like he actually had no idea she had asked him.  
“Yes. You’ve been hella forgetful lately. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I’m sorry I forgot the mail. I’ll get it now.”  
“Thank you.”

Dipper put down his book and got up. He went past Mabel trying to act normal then proceeded to walked out of the Mystery Shack. Once he was at the mail box, which was a decent distance from the door, he dropped the act.

“Bill, seriously? If your asked to get the mail get the damn mail.”  
He hissed out loud.

“ _I was going to but then we switched back and the information apparently didn’t stick. Again. You know if that happens your mind has already decided not to register that information and I’m in your head so me telling you about it won’t work._ ”

“Sharing a body has some consequence we didn’t foresee, huh?”  
“ _Yeah. I’ve never done it this way before so I had no idea what the side effects would be. If you want me to get out I can try. No promises I can yet since we don't have a vessel for me right now but I can try._ ”  
“No, no, it’s fine. We’re in this together and you’re not leaving until we get you your own body. Besides, I feel really close to you this way and I like that.”  
“ _Aw pine tree._ ”  
“When you get your body, you’re going to spend lots of time with me, right?”  
“ _Kid, I love you. It’s going to be impossible to keep me away._ ”  
“I love you too, Bill.”  
“ _Good. Now get the mail pine tree. Your sister is waiting._ ”

Dipper got the mail and brought it in. Mabel was in the kitchen so he gave it to her. She thanked him and didn’t ask why it took so long. Dipper went back to the living room to continue reading his book.

Bill and Dipper were together in more ways than one. They were dating, have been dating for quite a while, and shared a body. The body sharing was only temporary. Bill needed out of the mindscape and Dipper needed Bill’s help to get him a body of his own so they decided to share for the time being.

It’s been about two months and there have been many unforeseen issues with body sharing. Besides struggling not to blow their cover, which one of them is in control switches at random. Plus, when they switch bits of amnesia aren’t uncommon and the mind rejects being told what they forgot if it’s done by the person previously in control.

Dipper strode into the living room and immediately froze. Ford was in there and was looking at the book Dipper had been reading with a bit of concern. Dipper debated leaving to avoid this but was noticed before he could.

“Dipper were you reading this?”  
Ford held up the book which was titled Beginner’s Guide to Necromancy.  
“Uh I can”

Suddenly he stiffened then he relaxed. Ford was confused as to why Dipper suddenly looked confused as to where he was. It wasn’t Dipper anymore though. Bill was in control again and he doesn’t remember what Ford had asked him.

“What was the question Fords- uh Great Uncle Ford?”

Bill is never going to get used to calling Ford that. Ford raised an eyebrow at him. There’s no denying that as much as Bill tries to act and sound like Dipper the fact of the matter is he’s not Dipper. 

Even speaking through Dipper’s body the voice is very slightly different and he can’t copy Dipper’s normal tone well. The way he normally speaks is different than the way Dipper does and they can’t completely hide that. 

Luckily, they pull it off well enough that people just brush off the discrepancies. 

For now, at least.

“I asked if you were reading this book. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah I’ve never been better.”  
Bill gave Ford finger guns.  
“Are you sure? You’ve been acting strange lately.”  
“Positive.”  
Ford looked at him for a second.  
“Alright. Now is this your book?”  
“Yep.”  
“ _Don’t admit to it dumb ass!_ ”  
Dipper scolded.  
“Shut up pine tree I know what I’m doing.”

Bill murmured back loud enough for Dipper to hear but not Ford. The one in control has to speak out loud for the other to hear and it’s very inconvenient. Ford ignored that “Dipper” was clearly talking to himself.

“Why are you reading up on necromancy?”  
“I was bored and it caught my curiosity. Pursuit of knowledge and all that.”  
“Oh, if you’re bored I’m working on a few things you could help me with.”  
“Oh.”  
“ _Nice going. This is the quickest way to blow our cover and with our amnesia problem it’s super dangerous._ ’”  
“Quit sassing me!”  
“ _Sorry, sorry. Please calm down before we start switching every ten seconds._ ”

If they experience high emotion the switching is accelerated. Dipper had a panic attack once and they switched literally every 10 seconds (Bill managed to time it) for a full hour. It was terrible. Luckily, they were alone in their room for the whole thing. Bill took a breath.

“Ok, ok, you’re right. I’ll calm down.”  
Ford was frowning. He’s been watching this weird behavior going on for 2 months. It’s about time he does something.  
“Dipper, I don’t think you’re ok.”  
“ _Wait did Ford hear you talking to me? I can’t see what’s going on or tell the difference in volume from in here._ ”  
“Oops.”  
“ _What do you mean oops?!_ ”  
For walked over to Bill. He looked at the supposed to be 19-year-old carefully.  
“Dipper why don’t you come with me. I want to make sure you haven’t got a curse or something.”

Before Ford could take his arm Bill bolted. He was out of the room before Ford even knew what happened. Bill almost tripped several times as he launched himself up the stairs to Dipper’s room in the attic where he proceeded to barricade himself.

“We should be safe here.”  
“ _Where? Please tell me you’re away from the shack._ ”  
“I’m in your room.”  
“ _Bill my door doesn’t lock._ ”  
“Yes but it opens inward and I moved your book case in front of it. We should be safe.”  
“ _Alright. Want to read together? You’re in control so you get to pick the book._ ”  
“Yeah!”

-

Ford looked around but “Dipper” was gone. He sighed. This might be a bit more difficult than he thought. Time to bring the family into it. Ford gathered Stan and Mabel into the kitchen. He would have preferred the living room but Stan was eating and didn’t want to move.

“What’s the big fuss about this time sixer?”  
Stan asked.  
“I’m worried about Dipper.”  
“Me too actually.”  
Mabel agreed.  
“He’s been so forgetful lately. I told him to get the mail this morning but it’s like he forgot it as soon as I said it.”

“Now that you mention it I can’t trust him in the gift shop anymore because he keeps dropping things and forgetting why he’s there. Saw him try to help a customer the other day and half way through stopped mid-sentence and got this confused look on his face then walked off.”

Stan added. Ford nodded.

“I’ve been paying very, very, close attention to Dipper. He talks to himself like he’s talking to another person, he has constant amnesia, and keeps suddenly acting like he just randomly woke up in the room he’s in. I’ve decided something is definitely wrong with him.” 

“Yeah, and sometimes he acts more like someone pretending to be Dipper instead of actually being Dipper. You know?”  
Mabel added. Ford considered this for a moment.  
“Yes, I can see what you mean. He almost called my Fords earlier I think before switching to Great Uncle Ford as usual though he looked uncomfortable with it. He’s looking into necromancy too which is a subject I told him to avoid.”  
“Kid can be his normal awkward then next time you see him he’s crazy confident. That’s not the Dipper I know.”  
Stan said.

“All this is why I say something is wrong. I tried to talk to him about it and take him for some tests earlier but as soon as I got close he ran. I’m not sure where he is now. We must handle this carefully and we may end up having to ambush or corner him. For now, just try to act normal but if you can get him please do then call me and I can run some tests.”

“Got it.”  
“Sure.”

-

Bill checked the clock.  
“Well, it’s 1AM now. Want to go to bed pine tree?”  
“ _Yeah, though I’m not looking forward to trying to explain to Great Uncle Ford why we ran._ ”  
“I help any way I can.”  
“ _Thanks Bill._ ”

Bill took off his pants and shirt before getting into bed. Bill likes to sleep in just underwear. Dipper prefers boxers and a shirt but he’s not the one in control at the moment. Bill got nice and comfortable before turning off the lamp.

“I love you, pine tree. Night.”  
“ _Love you too, Bill. Good night._ ”  
Bill closed his eyes.  
“When I get my own body, I’m going to tell you good night face to face and sleep with you every night. I love you so much pine tree. I can’t wait until I can show you just how much.”  
“ _I can’t wait either. Now go to sleep. The sooner morning comes the sooner we can find a solution and I can kiss you for real._ ”  
“Good night, pine tree.”  
“ _Good night, Bill._ ”

Bill went to sleep after that. Dipper and Bill are very in love. All they want is to be happy together. Their dream is to cuddle and kiss and go on dates and live and love each other and just be together. 

Dipper’s family wouldn’t understand. They don’t know how much Bill’s changed or how much he loves Dipper. They probably wouldn’t care. However, Dipper loves Bill so much losing him would completely shatter his heart. So, his family can’t be involved until it’s too late for them to do anything.

In the morning, Dipper was in control again. 

“Bill why do you always take most of my clothes off when you sleep?”  
“ _I don’t like sleeping in clothes. I keep your boxers on so it’s not like I’m looking at your naked or anything. Saving that treat for when I have my own body and can touch you._ ”  
Dipper blushed a little and laughed.  
“Quit being a perv.”  
“ _I’ve got plans for you kid. When you’re ready of course and not a moment before, but I do have plans._ ”

With a smile, Dipper got dressed then worked on moving the book case which was still in front of the door. It wasn’t easy. Finally, he got it moved and he went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone else was already in the kitchen. Dipper ignored the weird looks and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

“Hey Dipper, you seem to be in a good mood.”  
Mabel said.  
“I am.”  
“Got any plans for today?”  
“Got some reading to do. Research. Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
“What are you researching Dipper?”  
Dipper paused.  
“Um… things.”  
“ _Things is the best you could come up with?_ ”  
Bill teased.  
“Shush up you.”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“What are you talking about? I answered your question.”  
“You told someone to shush up.”  
“No I didn’t. You must be hearing things.”  
“ _Nice strategy._ ”  
“Thanks.”

Everyone exchanged glances while Dipper ate cereal. After breakfast Dipper went to do more research. The family kept an eye on him. He was normal until lunch where he switched to Bill mid-sentence.

Bill paused, looked around, then noticed the grilled cheese sandwich in front of him and immediately started scarfing that down. He did not remember he was saying anything to Mabel before that.

That’s when people started acting concerned again. At first it wasn’t that bad but after a few days it got bad. Stan, Ford, and Mabel were always on them and it reached the point where both Bill and Dipper would run if they saw another family member. All researching had come to a complete halt.

Bill looked around carefully. Everyone was supposed to be gone but he can’t be too sure. He made it to the kitchen and started microwaving some left-over pizza. After he sat down and took his first bite he switched. Dipper didn’t know why he was in the kitchen but figured it out quickly when he realized he was in the proses of eating a slice of pizza.

“ _You doing alright pine tree?_ ”  
“Yeah. Sort of. We should eat this in our room.”  
“ _No one’s here and we need some air and food so just chill for a bit and eat the pizza I was hoping I’d get to eat._ ”  
Dipper did for a few minutes then stopped.  
“What if they know?”  
“ _What?_ ”  
“What if my family knows what’s going on? Oh my god they do, don’t they? That’s why they’re being crazy.”  
“ _Pine tree stop before you stress out._ ”  
“What are we going to do Bill? They’ll try and do something to you and I can’t handle that. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”  
They switched.  
“Pine tree please calm down. Oh god you’re already hyperventilating.”  
They switched.  
“This is bad. I can’t do this Bill. I can’t lose you.”  
They switched.  
“Fuck. It’s too late you’re already having a panic attack.”  
They switched.  
“I can’t, I can’t I-”  
They switched.  
“I feel so sorry you’re prone to these.”

A few minutes later Mabel came in.  
“Oh bro you’re out of your- whoa are you ok?”  
Dipper was clearly not ok. He was in obvious distress and switching so fast neither boy could even finish three words let alone a complete sentence.  
“Oh god they’re”  
“Calm down just”  
“Can’t calm”  
“Try plea”  
“I can’t I”  
“Just brea”  
“Everything cr”  
“Panic att”

There was no disguising Bill’s voice at the moment either. When Bill was in control for those few seconds at a time what he says was clearly in his own voice. Desperate the next time Bill took control he used his few seconds to look directly at Mabel and say one word.

“Help!”  
Right after he switched back to Dipper who was still in full panic. Mabel understood and ran out of the room.  
“Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Stan! we need you!”

It was a group effort but they eventually got Dipper calm enough for one person to have control of the body for more than a few seconds though they were still switching frequently due to the stress of the situation. 

“I can’t believe you brought them into this.”  
“ _I needed help to make you stop panicking._ ”  
“I know. I know. You’re just looking out for me. Thanks.”  
“ _Of course, pine tree. I could feel what it’s like to have a panic attack though your body and it’s awful. I’m not going to make you go through that longer than you have to._ ”  
Ford cleared his throat.  
“Dipper, no more avoiding this. What’s going on?”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Ok. First of all,”  
Dipper froze for a moment then Bill was in control again. He looked around.  
“Ok, right. I don’t remember the question but I suppose you want to know what’s up.”  
“Yes, why do you keep switching personalities?”  
“We aren’t switching personalities. We’re switching who’s in control of the body. It’s different.”  
“Are you saying two people are inhabiting Dipper’s body?”  
“Yes, I am, and we have no control over who’s in control or for how long. However, when we get upset we switch more frequently like during the panic attack where we switched every few seconds.”  
“You aren’t Dipper then.”  
“Nope. Pine tree’s taking a backseat at the moment.”  
“Did you say pine tree?”  
Bill switched with Dipper. It’s easy to tell when they switch because they’re dazed for a few seconds afterwards then have to look around to see what room they’re in.  
“Dipper?”  
“What? Yes? I’m back in control.”  
“Why did the other person inhabiting your body call you pine tree?”  
“What do you mean why? That’s what Bill’s always called me. You know this.”  
“You mean you’re sharing a body with Bill Cipher?!”  
“I mean, yeah.”  
“Why? Did he trick you? What happened?”

“He didn’t trick me. I needed his help finding a way to get him a body and he needed out of the mindscape right then so I suggested he possess me. He flat out refused to do that to me again but he still needed out so after wearing him down we compromised and decided to share my body. We didn’t exactly know the side effects or that we’d keep switching control since neither of us had done it before. I don’t know about Bill but I don’t regret it.”

Dipper said then immediately switched.  
“Don’t worry pine tree. I don’t regret it either.”  
“Bill, why the hell are you even talking to Dipper?!”  
“Um, from my understanding people who are human dating normally talk to each other and spend time together.”  
“You’re. WHAT?”  
“Dating. Have been for like a year, almost two years now.”  
“No. Absolutely not. You are going to get out of Dipper’s body right now and leave him alone forever.”  
Bill gave Ford an unamused look.

“Hell no. I’m not leaving this body until I get my own. You can’t make me either because the mindscape has collapsed. That means I couldn’t go back there even if I wanted to and I’m suck in pine tree’s body until I get my own vessel.”

Bill switched.  
“Ok, what’s going on now?”  
“Dipper, you’re dating Bill Cipher?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I love him.”  
Everyone stared at Dipper.  
“After everything you say you love him?”  
“I don’t just say it I know it. I’m in love with Bill Cipher. He’s changed and is in love with me too. When I get him his own body we’re going to be together forever and you’re won’t be able to stop us.”  
“ _You tell ‘em pine tree!_ ”

After a long conversation where Bill and Dipper would switch ever few minutes a decision was made. Since everyone wanted Bill out of Dipper’s body and he couldn’t leave until he had his own Ford begrudgingly agreed to work with them to get Bill a body.

There was less stress on Dipper and Bill now that they didn’t have to pretend nothing is going on. They didn’t have to panic about being found out when they switched and their behavior was now understood.

It took a couple weeks but Ford found a spell that would give Bill a body. There were some conditions to the spell that Ford liked because he felt it took care of a problem. He presented the spell to the boys.

“So, this spell will get Bill a body?”  
Dipper was currently in control.  
“Yes, but to get the body the spell will take all of Bill’s magic. When it’s all said and done Bill will end up just being a normal human.”  
“Bill what do you think of that?”  
“ _Honestly, I’m down. I don’t know how exactly being human works but I’m really desperate for my own vessel and being immortal gets super boring. So, let’s do it._ ”  
“Bill’s ok with it.”

So, they set up the spell, drawing the circle and setting up the candles. They had to use a bit of Dipper’s blood too. Once that was done they had to wait until Bill was in control to actually perform the spell or they’ll make a body for the wrong person. 

Ford was shooed out of the room then Bill put his hands on the circle. He said the words and fed his magic into the circle. It felt like being ripped in half and they started switching every other second until Dipper’s body passed out. 

Dipper woke up to someone gently petting his hair. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a yellow knit sweater. The next thing he noticed was he was on something soft and springy. His bed? When it was noticed that he was awake the petting stopped.

“You awake pine tree?”  
That voice… Dipper tried to sit up but was made to lay back down.  
“Hey, that spell took a lot out of you, just rest.”

Dipper didn’t try to sit up again, knowing he’d just be forced to lay back down, but he did adjust so he could get a better look at the person beside him. He was greeted by two blue eyes and a tan skinned smiling face topped with fluffy blond hair.

“Bill?”  
“Yep.”  
Dipper immediately latched onto Bill.  
“It worked! The spell worked!”  
Bill laughed and hugged Dipper back.  
“It did.”  
Dipper couldn’t wait, he pulled Bill’s face to his and kissed him. Bill immediately kissed back. It was amazing. They’ve both been waiting for this moment for so long.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Dipper made sure he was as close to Bill as possible and Bill made sure his arms remained securely around his pine tree.  
“How long was I out?”  
“About 12 hours.”  
“I guess I was moved to my bed then.”  
“Yep. Can you believe your family tried to make me sleep on the sofa?”  
“Rude.”  
“I know, right? But I made it very clear that I’m staying with you.”  
“How did you do that?”  
“I may or may not have set the sofa on fire.”  
“Bill.”  
“Hey, it got my point across. They didn’t argue with me after that.”  
“I’ll bet.”  
“Go back to sleep pine tree. You need to rest after that spell. I promise I’ll be right here.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper cuddled up to Bill and went to sleep. Bill stayed true to his word and didn’t leave. He just held Dipper. It took a few days before Dipper was 100% again but Bill didn’t leave him unless he absolutely had too and even then, only for short intervals.

Dipper loved it. He loved being showered with love and attention from Bill constantly. Even after Dipper was finally allowed to leave his room the two of them stayed together. The family was just forced to get used to it.

Bill had no money or possessions so they can’t kick him out, not to mention Dipper would kill them if they tried. So, they had to tolerate him. Mabel got used to Bill first and accepted him when she saw how happy he makes Dipper.

The boys are very in love and Mabel helps them make actually good dates. Without her every date would either be a walk in the woods or marathoning Ghost Harassers, Myth Busters, or Chopped. Bill’s got a thing for competitive cooking shows.

Stan eventually decided as long as he is good to Dipper (and quits setting furniture on fire) Bill’s ok in his book. If he steps out of line though, he’s getting punched in the face. Bill is aware of this having been threatened multiple times and punched once.

Ford will never quite get used to it. It doesn’t sit well with him to see Bill near Dipper, see him kiss Dipper, to know that they sleep together. Bill doesn’t have the power to destroy the world anymore but he does have the power to break Dipper’s heart. Somehow that’s just as bad.

Whether Ford believes it or not, Bill’s not going to break Dipper’s heart. He loves Dipper. Bill ends up ignoring the family 90% of the time. He’s not interested in them, just Dipper. Dipper is fine with this.

“Bill.”  
“Hm?”  
Bill hummed against Dipper’s neck where he was placing light kisses. He felt Dipper’s fingers run through his blond locks.  
“Do you miss your powers?”  
Bill pulled back a bit from the boy in his lap too look at him directly. Dipper had sounded worried and Bill can’t have that.  
“Yeah I miss them and it’s a pretty big change not to have them but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy. I don’t need them to be happy. I’ve got you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“But are you really sure?”  
“Yes, I don’t regret my decision to go with the spell we did so stop worrying yourself about it. I’m happy like this, with you, ok?”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Dipper smiled and kissed Bill.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
